Eon Stigma
by I Nameless
Summary: En un mundo en decadencia tras una eterna guerra, una joven endurecida por el infierno en que se convirtió la vida y un enigmático cazarrecompensas con un oscuro pasado se unirán, y quizá puedan descubrir que sentido tiene vivir. Acción, drama, suspenso y algo de terror posiblemente. Habrá cierta temática filosófica. Pasen y vean. Dejen reviews.


_Tal vez este sea el fin... Si, el fin _  
_¿Acaso no se habia terminado ya? ¿Acaso comenzo alguna vez? ¿Realmente podiamos llamar a aquello vida? Quien sabe... tal vez. Los humanos tendemos a tomar lo que vemos como natural, habia escuchado que el mundo habia sido mejor en otros tiempos, pero la unica realidad que conoci es esta. Si solo hubiese vivido en otro tiempo, entonces tendria algo con que compararlo, y podria decir que esto estaba mal. Pero no era asi, esto era todo, siempre lo fue y quizas lo sea, ya no importa, ya no estare mas aqui de todos modos. Por ello me siento ... ¿triste? Quizas un poco; pero no es esa tristeza de perder algo valioso... no, no lo es, es extraño, siento como si ya no importara nada, como si ya supiera todo, como si nunca hubiera sabido nada... no, no estoy triste. Solo puedo recordar, en este momento, donde la vida me abandona finalmente; solo puedo estar feliz. Gracias por todo... Naruto_  
_Quizas... quizas pueda contar esta historia, despues de todo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Es ironico, uno vive creyendo que el tiempo no es suficiente, que siempre corre en nuestra contra, pero nada de eso es real, el tiempo no es real, aunque nosotros lo sintamos asi. Y, en este momento, donde apenas me quedan "segundos" de mi joven vida, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo ¿ya ven como nada de eso es real? Un momento puede ser eterno ¿acaso no es asi? Despues de todo, este es mi ultimo momento, esta es mi eternidad..._

¿Como comenzo todo? Yo, Sakura Haruno, se los contare.  
Corria el año 2050, la humanidad no conocia limites a sus posibilidades. El mundo era una revolucion constante, la tecnologia evolucionaba sin freno, el conocimiento se actualizaba continuamente. No estoy diciendo que la sociedad progresara... cielos ¿alguna vez lo hizo acaso? Los conflictos existían siempre, la desigualdad, el hambre, la guerra, nada de eso cambiaba. Mejor dicho, era la misma historia de siempre, solo que con ahora vestía un nuevo disfraz.  
Sin embargo, en aquella época hubo un quiebre, algo que cambiaria la historia del mundo para siempre. Nuestra especie se avnturaba en terrenos cada vez más desconocidos, mas ocultos, terrenos fantásticos que parecían irreales... Supernatural, así es como lo llamaban en aquella época, algo fuera de lo natural, mas allá de los límites ordinarios, que tonto suena ahora... Nuestro mundo guardaba muchos mas secretos de los que pensaban en aquellos tiempos, bueno, no solo el nuestro para ser precisos. La humanidad dió con una fuerza desconocida: el Chakra.  
Descubrieron un tipo de energia único, distinto de todo lo conocido. Era algo sobrenatural, un poder capaz de traspasar los límites a los cuales la especie humana habia estado sometida desde su inicio. Su aplicación era inagotable, la propia energia parecia ser incapaz de agotarse. Habitaba en cada ser humano, en cada ser vivo, en todo el planeta. Era la corriente de la vida, aquello que nos unia al mundo y que conectaba a cada ser vivo.  
Como era de esperar, la humanidad no sabia que hacer con todo ese poder en sus manos. Aunque el desenlace era algo previsible; los conflictos internos no pudieron solucionarse sin disputas efectivas ¿que mejor manera de aprovechar aquel poder que usarlo para conseguir aun mas poder? Ese fue el inicio, asi comenzo el Proyecto Eon.  
El Chakra era una energia viva, por tanto no podia ser empleada per se para la destruccion. La combinacion de la energia con la maquinaria creada por el hombre no tenia los efectos deseados; el poder del chakra puede ser aprovechado solo por los seres vivos. De ese modo comenzo la fase primaria del proyecto, la creacion de armas biologicas, los Eones, creadas a partir de la experimentacion de seres vivos, expuestos a intensas radiaciones Chakra y combinados con ADN humano. El resultado fue un ejercito de grotescas y destructivas criaturas, con poder suficiente para arrasar ciudades enteras.  
Los Eones eran criaturas instintivas, sin capacidad de raciocionio. Poseian poderes sobrenaturales gracias a la intensa radiacion con la que habian sido creados, asi como una resistencia y longevidad mas allá de lo posible. Eran máquinas vivas, y fueron creados solo con el propósito de ser armas.  
Pero, esto es solo el prólogo, el acto principal vino tiempo después. Este seria la creacion del Eon Definitivo, el ser supremo. Este era distinto del resto. Un humano sometido al experimento y convertido en un Eon. A diferencia del resto conservó intacta su capacidad de razonar, claro que ese era el punto del proyecto, pero las consecuencias fueron mas alla de lo previsto. Su voluntad habia quedado intacta.  
El Eon Definitivo se reveló contra la raza humana; consciente de como habia sido usado al igual que toda su especie, su odio creció sin parar. Su odio a sus creadores se convirtió eventualmente en odio contra la humanidad, y finalmente en un odio irrefrenable contra el mundo entero, y asi comenzó la guerra. Como ser supremo tenia la capacidad de comandar a todos los demas Eones, y en efecto los alzó contra todos los "homo sapiens". El primer ataque resultó en la destruccion de la mitad de la población de Asia y gran parte de Africa y Oceania. En America las bajas fueron enormes, Europa resultó menos dañada gracias a su ubicacion, pero aun asi fue devastada. La guerra parecia no alcanzar fin.  
Los paises sobrevivientes unieron sus fuerzas y recursos para combatir la amenaza Eon. Asi nació la esperanza de la humanidad, una fuerza de personas entrenadas en el uso del chakra. U.F.H la llamaron, "Union por el futuro humano", creo que eso querian decir aquellas siglas.  
Armados con estos poderes, combatieron a los Eones en una tragica guerra que duro 50 años. El mundo resulto devastado, cada enfrentamiento suponia la destruccion de ciudades y la perdida de cientos de vidas humanas.  
En el camino el mundo se perdió, transformado en una masa contaminada y desolada, donde la vida no parecía ser capaz de prosperar. Un eterno paisaje de fuego y escombros, el aire angullido por la inagotable lluvia de hollin.  
Años de muerte, desolacion, desesperacion... hasta que en el ultimo enfrentamiento, el Eón Definitivo fue vencido al fin, desterrado a una eterna prisión en una dimension exclusiva para ese propósito.  
Sin su influencia, los Eones cayeron en un letargo sin fin, dando por finalizada la guerra. Esperando el momento en que el Eon capaz de comandarlos regrese...  
En los restos de lo que alguna vez fue la civilizacion nacimos, la generacion que jamas conocio la vida de la que hablan aquellos viejos registros. La muerte, el miedo, la lucha por la superivencia se convirtieron en la nueva realidad. El sufrimiento era algo tan natural como respirar...  
Diez años transcurrieron desde el final de la guerra. La U.F.H se disolvio oficialmente, y sus miembros retornaron a la sociedad civil. Aquellos guerreros que combatieron a muerte contra los Eones ahora debian buscarse un lugar en el mundo que habian salvado... o lo que quedaba de el.  
Era aun una niña cuando la guerra acabo, pero vivi lo suficiente para entender de que se trataba ese mundo. Podria decirse que nacimos muertos, no fue sino hasta mucho despues que comenzamos a vivir.  
Los Eones causaron daños irreparables y a todos nos quitaron algo. Quizas sea un precio justo por los pecados de la humanidad... Pero la historia no se termina aquí, no, pues a la historia no le falta sentido de la ironía. El legado Eon perduró mas allá de la guerra, su podredumbre se filtro discretamente entre nosotros. Mutación, evolución, adaptación, muchas explicaciones y teorías gastadas en explicarlo, todas y cada una de ellas mas compleja e ideales que la otra; yo tengo una explicacion mucho mas simple al respecto: Retribución. El ser humano fue víctima de sus propios demonios, así sucedió. El genoma Eon contaminó a los seres humanos, durante algunos años nacieron grandes cantidades de niños y niñas con la "condición", el estigma. Naturalmente, como cualquier especie que se niega a desaparecer, y en el caso de los seres humanos, que se niega a enfrentar o aceptar las consecuencias de sus errores, solo quedó el exterminio. Los híbridos eran demasiado ¿peligrosos? así que fueron exterminados, solo una mínima parte logro escapar. Años después el estigma pareció haber desaparecido, aunque aparecían nuevos casos, y pocos eran quienes lo portaban. Estos individuos estaban dotados de cualidades sobrehumanas, fuerza, resistencia y reflejos mejorados, y cierta capacidad de regeneracion...

Cuando todo acabo, la pregunta era ¿y ahora que? Nadie sabia que hacer ahora, la guerra era todo lo que conociamos ¿de que se trataba la vida? Pase muchos años intentando averiguarlo, y creo que en este ultimo momento lo logre. Asi que, presten atencion a esta historia...

- Srta. Sakura, tenemos una llamada

- Bien

Tras varios años me converti en parte de una fuerza policiaca especial, encargada de mantener a raya cualquier amenaza potencial y ayudar a la reconstruccion de la sociedad. A decir verdad, siempre crei que nuestro objetivo era construir. Reconstruir implica volver a crear algo que fue destruido, pero en mi caso nunca supe que fue ese algo que desaparecio.  
La F.P.I era un pilar importante en este nuevo mundo. Su fundador fue un gran guerrero de la UFH, apoyado por diversos organismos internacionales.  
NUestro trabajo solia limitarse a desmantelar operaciones delictivas, e investigar cualquier hecho relacionado con las artes oscuras. El principal objetivo era desterrar toda experimentacion con Chakra que se produjera.

Observo mi rostro en el espejo como de costumbre, para convencerme de que estoy allí. El sútil, pero presente brillo en mis ojos es inconfundible, la marca no desaparecerá jamás. El estigma nunca se irá... Como sea es tiempo de volver al trabajo.


End file.
